


Chunky Butt and Fussy Butt

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy and Soren are a few months old and finally meet their Papa, Chris.  They then get to meet T'Pau and the rest of the House of Surak.  <br/>Also, Grayson doesn't like wearing robes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chunky Butt and Fussy Butt

“Where are my new grandsons?” Chris asked as soon as he entered the house. 

“Jim has them…” Spock trailed off as Chris walked past him and headed straight for the living room.  Spock shook his head at his father-in-law before shutting the door and following after him.

Jim and Chris were standing over the boys who were laying on their activity mat on the floor. Max was lying near them and every so often would lift his head up and sniff them.

“Look at them.  One month old already,” Chris sighed happily.  “Sorry I wasn’t able to come see them sooner.”

“Its fine, dad,” Jim said.

Chris smiled and nodded before asking, “So which is which?”

Jim chuckled and pointed to the clearly bigger twin of the two, “Well Sammy is this chunky butt.”

“I see that.  How much does he weigh now?”

“Nine pounds two ounces,” Spock responded, coming over to stand next to his mate. 

“Yeah, that’s why he’s a chunky butt.  Cries if he doesn’t get his bottle right away and will even cry for more milk after he’s drained the bottle,” Jim said.  “Soren on the other hand…he’s my lean green fussy butt.”

“He is eight pounds eight ounces.”

Chris nodded and looked at the twins, “They are so cute.  Both have blue eyes, Jim.”

Jim sighed, “I know, but at least they aren’t bald like Grayson was.  Both still have some black hair and it’s going to stay like that, isn’t it boys? And your eyes will be changing to brown, right?”

Sammy and Soren merely blinked up at Jim.

Christ smiled, “Anyway, can I hold one?”

“Yeah, you can hold Sammy,” Jim told his dad.  “He doesn’t care who holds him.  He’s a pretty chill baby.”

Chris knelt down and picked up the chunky twin and cuddled him.  Soren saw his brother get picked up and then looked to Jim and bunched up his face.

“Oh, Soren! I am right here,” Jim shook his head and said before picking up the fussy boy.  He looked to Chris and said, “I can’t ever put Soren down or else he starts fussing like crazy.  Will only let the others hold him if I’m in the room in view.”

Chris laughed, “He just loves his daddy.”

“Yeah, and I love him too but I would like to take more than a ten second sonic shower one of these days.”

“Ah, that explains the smell,” Chris teased.

“Shut up, Chris.  I don’t stink,” Jim retorted.  He then asked his husband through their bond, _Do I smell?_

_I find your smell pleasing, ashayam._

_That’s not an answer, Spock._

* * *

 

Grayson returned home from school an hour later and immediately rushed into the living room. 

“Did they do anything? Did I miss something?” he asked his father. Max stood up and stretched then went over to Grayson and nudged him with his head. Grayson smiled at the sehlat and petted him.

Spock shook his head, “The twins have done nothing notable today, Grayson.”

“Good, because I want to be there when they do.”

Jim looked at his son from where he sat on the couch holding Soren and said, “Grayson, aren’t you going to say hello?”

Grayson turned and then smiled, “Hi, Papa!  I see you’ve finally met the terrors.”

“Grayson.”

Chris chuckled, “Terrors, huh?”

“All they do is cry, Papa.”

“No they don’t,” Jim said. “They only cry…every couple hours or so.”

Grayson gave his daddy a look before sitting next to his Papa on the couch, “All they do is eat, sleep, cry, and poop.  All day, every day, Papa.  They don’t do anything else and I can’t even play with them.”

“Well I am so sorry that I didn’t birth a fully grown kid for you to play with,” Jim teased.

“Me too, daddy.”

Jim grinned at his son as Spock sat next to him on the couch, “He gets this snarkiness from you, Spock.”

“If you say so.”

“So, Papa…did you bring me anything?” Grayson asked.

“Grayson…” Jim sighed and shook his head.

“It’s alright, Jim,” Chris said before looking to his older grandson.  “There may be something out in the hovercar.  Why don’t you go check?”

Grayson nodded his head enthusiastically before bolting from the room with Max chasing after him.

* * *

 

“So when is that family meeting with Spock’s clan?” Chris asked over dinner.  Grayson was seated next to him, trying to eat and put together a 3D puzzle at the same time.  Spock shook his head and reached over to his son and took the puzzle away.  Grayson pouted and then went back to finishing his food.  He quickly knocked a piece of chicken onto the floor which was promptly eaten up by the sehlat under the table.

“It will happen after the twins are three months old,” Sarek responded. 

“Why after three months?”

“Yeah, why?  I wondered about that when Grayson was a baby,” Jim chimed in.  He glanced to the twins who were nearby in their rockers on the floor before looking to his in-laws.

“It is carried over from before Surak,” Sarek said.  “Many infants born during that time would die within the first few months.  It became customary to wait to show the infants to the whole clan or family because after three months, infants would be more likely to survive into adolescence.”

“Oh…well okay then,” Jim said before looking over to the twins. “That’s not sad at all.”

Amanda smiled at Jim and patted him on the back, “They didn’t have the medical knowledge that we have now, Jim, during that that time.  The boys are healthy and well.”

Jim nodded and said he was fine but Spock knew that the twins would be sleeping in their room for the next few months.

Spock mentally nudged Jim and comforted him.

_I’m fine…I just worry about my boys, that’s all._

_I worry as well. All of our sons are healthy._

Jim mentally chuckled, _You just don’t want the twins sleeping in our room so much._

_If the twins’ presence in our bedroom comforts you, then they can be in our room._

_Good._

* * *

 

**_Two and A Half Months Later_ **

Jim stood with Soren on his hip and watched his mother-in-law pull out the purple gown for the family meeting.  Jim looked to his chunky butt baby relaxing in his little jumpy seat.  Sammy gave Jim a big toothless grin and moved his arms up and down in excitement. Jim grinned at him before seeing Amanda lay out the light purple down on the bed.

“So which baby will wear it? We’ve got two now,” Jim said.

“That is why,” Amanda said, walking to the closet and coming back with another garment bag.  “I had an identical one made.”

Jim smiled, “Awesome.”

Soren chose that moment to scrunch up his face and fill his diaper. Jim made a face and shook his head.

* * *

 

Spock entered the bedroom and saw Jim gently laying Soren in his rocker. Jim looked at Spock and smiled.

“He is asleep so I am going to take this opportunity to take a nice long hot bath,” Jim said.

Spock nodded, “Where is Sammy?”

“Amanda took him and Grayson to pick up Grayson’s robe for the meeting tonight.”

“May I join you in the bath?”

Jim chuckled, “No. Tonight perhaps, but I need some alone time.  Can you sit here with your fussy butt son while he sleeps?”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Five Minutes Later, Jim had his eyes closed and his head leaned back in the nice, hot bath.  His eyes snapped open when he heard Soren’s crying. Jim sighed and then heard through the closed bathroom door Spock comforting Soren.

“Daddy needs to take a hot bath, Soren,” Jim heard Spock say.  “Daddy has not been able to take a proper shower or bath in months because of your fussiness.  It would be rude to tell daddy that he is starting to…smell slightly.”

_I heard that you hobgoblin,_ Jim laughed through their bond.  _My twenty second showers make me smell very pretty._

_Of course, ashayam._

* * *

 

Spock held Sammy in his arms as Jim stood beside him with Soren.  Grayson was on the other side of Spock, fidgeting with his robe.

“I don’t like wearing robes,” Grayson softly whined. “And why are we standing here with everyone staring at us?  Am I getting Vulcan married like Xon did? I don’t want to get married.”

Jim chuckled and shook his head at his son, “You’re not getting married, Grayson.  We are waiting for T’Pau to introduce the twins to the family.”

“So I won’t be getting married?”

“No, Grayson,” Spock said. “You do not have to get bonded to another like Xon did.  You can meet and marry whomever you like.”

“Yeah, like Laura,” Jim told his son.

Grayson looked up to his parents and shook his head, “I am not getting married at all.  Especially not to Laura.”

Jim repressed a laugh at his seven-year old.

_Cease teasing him about Laura,_ Spock said.  _They will not be marrying._

_We’ll see._

Spock glanced to his mate as Sammy started making happy, babbling noises.  Soren turned his head to his brother and gave a little grin.  He wasn't quite as outgoing as Sammy, but it was alright to Jim...Soren did have the cutest grumpy faces.

The doors at the end of the hall opened and T’Pau entered.  The Vulcan family moved to allow her to walk down the middle and up to Spock, Jim and their sons. 

She looked to the new additions and nodded at them.  She then reached out to Soren, “May I?”

“Um…okay,” Jim said.  “He will probably will start to cry.”

“He will not, James.”

Jim internally sighed and handed Soren over to the matriarch of the House of Surak.  She stared at the boy and then brought him closer to her.  Soren blinked at her, looked to his daddy and then screamed out. T’Pau’s eyes went wide at the crying baby in her arms before handing him back to Jim.  Soren immediately stopped crying and gave T’Pau a grumpy look.

“Sorry, about that.  He seems to only like me holding him.”

T’Pau nodded before looking to Sammy in Spock’s arms.  The chunkier baby grinned big at her and made waved his arms about. Spock held him out to her and she took him into her arms.

“He is just as well fed as Grayson was,” T’Pau commented.

Jim smiled, “Yeah, he’s another bruiser.  Soren here is a little leaner.”

“Spock was as well.  At least none of the boys have urinated on me yet as Spock did at his first meeting of family members.”

Jim laughed out at that as Spock made a grumpy face that was nearly identical to Soren’s.

“I didn’t pee on you, did I?” Grayson asked.

T’Pau looked to him and shook her head, “You did not.  You tried pulling my ears.”

T’Pau then turned to the family members and spoke to them in Vulcan. She then turned back and said to Jim and Spock, “I congratulate thee for bringing new lives.  Twins have not been born into the House of Surak for a century.”

Jim smiled, “Thank you. Spock did a good job with his last Time.”

Spock turned his head and stared at his mate in slight shock as their family members all started mumbling to themselves about the inappropriateness of talking about one’s Time.  Amanda covered her hand to her mouth and chuckled as Sarek closed his eyes and mentally groaned.  Grayson bit his lip to keep from giggling as T’Pau just quirked an eyebrow up before turning and walking over to Amanda and Sarek with Sammy in her arms.

Jim looked to his mate and shrugged, “What? It’s true.”

Spock shook his head.

“Can we eat now?” Grayson asked.

“Soon, Grayson,” Jim responded.  “Why don’t you go say ‘hi’ to your cousins?”

Grayson looked over to a group of Vulcan’s near his age and then back up to his daddy.  He shook his head, “I see some of them at my Vulcan school.  We don’t talk.”

“Well go change that.  Go talk about science.”

Grayson looked up to Spock, “Do I have too?”

“Do as your daddy says, Grayson.”

Grayson through his head back and let out an exasperated sigh before trudging off towards the Vulcans.  He was almost to them when he tripped over his feet and fell forward to the floor, his robe pooling up and almost over him.

The whole family turned and stared with wide eyes at what they saw.

“Grayson! Why are you naked under your robe?” Jim fussed.


End file.
